Just A Dream
by IStarEdwardCullen1221
Summary: Edward and Jacob have been best friends forever, along with Bella, who is now getting married to Edward. But a surprise lies ahead in the future that just might change all their lives.


A/N: Okay, so I know that this isn't Forbidden Love, but it's a new story idea, based LOOSLY off of this horrible novel I'm in

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this isn't Forbidden Love, but it's a new story idea, based LOOSLY off of this horrible novel I'm in the process of reading called Ever After, it's a squeal to Even Now, and they both suck, so I would suggest NOT reading them! Any ways hopefully this will be better then those two…..Enjoy. (AU AH)**

**BPOV**

I sat in the meadow, eyes fixed on the ring that graced my left ring finger. It was simple yet elegant, I would expect nothing more—or less—from Edward.

I felt cold arms wrap around my body, and I chin rested on the top of my head. "It looks beautiful on you're finger." Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I looked up at him, and I was right. He was smiling that perfect crooked grin I had come so accustomed to seeing.

"I've been waiting for you Edward, you're late." I pretended to pout.

"I know Love, I'm sorry. I got caught up talking to Jake again. I finally told him we were engaged."

"Oh, was he excited for us?" I asked Edward.

"Couldn't be happier; the only problem is Bella, weather I'm going to be you're maid of honor, or Ed's best man." Jake said emerging form the edge of the forest, with a smile intact. "I was kind of hurt, I've seen you like everyday for the past week, and you didn't tell me." He shook his head feigning hurt.

"Jake, you know I love you! Edward and I just decided that we'd wait to tell people, like I guess you're the first to officially know, that should make you feel better." I laughed.

"Okay, it does a little bit. So about that problem….who gets me?"

Edward and I looked at each other. But I spoke first. "You can have him. I think Alice is going to be my Maid of Honor, I just have to tell her I'm getting married first…." I trailed off.

"All-right! Ed, for you're bachelor party we are so going to a str—" He looked at me, who was giving him a death glare. "To my grandma's nursing home…yeah! That will be fun!" He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, gosh guys. Isn't there something more fun then a stripper club?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Jake shook his head, while Edward spoke. "It was his idea; I would never go to a stripper club. Don't blame me." Edward laughed, as Jake punched his shoulder lightly.

"Well, we can figure out bachelor parties later, do you want to come with us to tell our parents?" I asked Jake.

"Sure sure, let's get to it."

"You know Alice is going to kill me for Jake knowing first" I looked pointedly at Edward, as we walked out of the meadow and into the forest.

We were seated at a couch in the Cullen house hold, with Edward on one side holding my hand, and Jake on the other, smiling like an idiot. In the couch across from us sat, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett. Rosalie was at the solon getting her nails done, so she wouldn't be able to hear our great news.

I wasn't nervous telling the Cullen family, they loved me and they loved Edward, and they loved me and Edward together. So telling them wouldn't be a problem. I was just nervous about telling my parents. My dad always had hopes that Jake and I would end up together, don't get me wrong, he liked Edward, but he loved Jake, so I guess he'd be a little disappointed.

"So, guys what's up? Why are we all here just sitting? Bella? Are you preggers?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Em, what do you think. Ed's way too much of a prude to get Bella prego." Jake said laughing. Emmett gave Jake a high five and laughed with him.

"I am not a prude, just because I want to wait until were married does not make me a prude!" Edward snarled at his best friend and brother.

"And were very proud of you for that, Edward. Just because you're brother got his girlfriend pregnant while they were still in high school doesn't make you a prude." Esme said giving Emmett the evil eye. That shut him up quick. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell us darling?"

"Well, Bella, do you want to tell them?" Edward asked me.

"No, it's you're family you can tell them."

"Are you sure? If you want to you should."

"I don't care who tells us, but someone please do!" Alice finally spoke.

"Well…Bella and I are…" Edward started, but suddenly I was too excited, I just held out my left hand, it was pretty self explanatory.

"AHH!! Bella!! I'm so excited for you!! Oh my gosh!! Can I plan it?!" Alice was squealing as Esme gasped and enveloped me in a hug and whispered in my ear, "I'm so happy for you two, you were meant to be." Carlisle was beaming and clapped his son on the shoulder. While Emmett stood there with a confused look on his face.

"I don't get it. Why are we all so excited?" He looked absolutely dumb founded.

"Because Bella and Edward and engaged, smart one." Rose said standing in the door way where no one had noticed her. "Congrats, by the way." She said as she gracefully climbed the stairs.

"But I thought the engagement ring went on the right hand?"

"No, geez Em, you put the ring on you're wife, you should know!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh….well…um. Congratulations!! My baby brother, finally getting married." Emmett swooped me and Edward into one big bear hug.

When everything had finally settled down, Alice looked at Jacob.

"When did you find out? Just now?" She asked with a suspicious eye.

"No, a few hours ago." Jake replied, while Alice looked like someone had killed her puppy.

"Jacob! You could have lied! Look at her!" I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Belllla!! I thought you loved me! I thought I was you're best friend…and you tell Jacob first! Whyyy?" Alice said in the whiniest voice I have ever heard her use.

"Ohhh, Ali, I don't love you! Blame you're brother. He told Jake without even telling me!" I tired to comfort her.

"EDWARD!! Why?! I'm you're twin sister! You're supposed to tell me _everything_ first!" She went off on him.

"Sorry Als, but Jake's my best friend, and I couldn't wait to tell him. Forgive me?" He held his arms open to his sister.

"Only if I can plan the Wedding." She stood her ground, arms crossed.

"Ask Bella, she's the bride." He said with his arms still open for a hug.

Alice looked at me, and I sighed. "Fine, you can do it….BUT I get veto rights on everything! Deal?"

Alice squealed and came and gave me a big hug, she sure was strong for such a little person. Edward frowned and put his arms down.

Once Alice put me down, I went over to Edward and kissed his lips. "I still love you." I kissed him once more, and there was a smile on his lips.

"So is you're mother excited Bella?" Esme asked me.

"My mom and dad are up next." I gulped.

**Okay…review. Let me know what you thought. There's nothing better then feedback, if you have ideas, let me know, maybe I'll work them in. **


End file.
